Kiss Me
by ShioriErz
Summary: Akashi is horny and of course, Kuroko is there for him. But Akashi wants to be romantic about it. AkaKuro
1. Kiss Me

**Author's note: Yo! *dodges fruit* Yes, yes, I know I'm supposed to update House of Shiori and Good Friend vs Best Friend but this idea won't leave my head so... yeah. Review! :)**

**.**

**.**

Kiss Me

It was a bright Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the grass swaying lazily and the sun shining upon the citizens of Tokyo. The people were greeting each other pleasantly and you could almost hear what they said.

"Ahh! My exam paper! Why is it so windy today?!"

Yup, it was a very pleasant day.

"Don't ignore me!"

But for one Akashi Seijuro that was not the case.

"Oh, fuck this! You lousy excuse of a narrator!"

Suspicious sounds were heard, causing everyone to stop and pause from what they were doing.

"Hey! Did you hear that?"

"Nah! Probably nothing."

"Okay then."

Now that the utterly-unsuspicious-noise's mystery was ignored, let us move on to the main topic. Yes, one Akashi Seijuro was feeling horny. Not that it was surprising, mind you. He was, after all, a healthy young adult that nearly reached 20. But the fact remained that he was horny, incredibly so.

He knew that if he asked his lover, his lover would just smile gently and say something among the lines of how it was natural for him to feel that way. _No. _he decided. _I will do this in a romantic way and Tetsuya will both love and feel happy about it._

Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya was his lover. The beautiful light blue haired boy had accepted his confession after he confessed and they had been lovers for almost three years now. His sweet Tetsuya had been blushing and stuttering when he accepted it, unable to comprehend the thought that his love interest since middle school reciprocated his feelings.

"I'm home. Sei?"

The sound of the front door opening broke Akashi from his musing. Akashi watched as his lover walked to the living room while carrying a few bags of groceries. Akashi went to Kuroko's side in a heartbeat to help him lighten his load while pecking his cheek.

"Welcome home, love."

Kuroko blushed at the sweet gesture of affection but retorted, "Mou, Sei. I can do it myself. It's not that heavy."

Akashi smiled at Kuroko's stubbornness. "I know but I'm an occupant of this house too. So let me help."

"No, I can't. You're already paying for the bills and everything. This is the least I can do to help."

"But, you're already helping, Tetsuya. You cook delicious food everyday and help to clean the house."

Without knowing it, they were already at the kitchen and had already put away the groceries. Akashi walked slowly towards Kuroko and the latter swallowed. Hard.

Akashi continued, "You really do make the perfect wife, love." He gently showered kisses on Kuroko's face and was about to claim Kuroko's lips when his lover pulled away and said, "I need to make lunch for us."

Akashi chuckled but acquiesced, "Hai, hai~ Do you need my help, love?"

Here, Kuroko gave him a pointed look that said "And let you burn THIS house down? I don't think so, mister."

Akashi held up his hand in defense and wanted to defend himself but Kuroko had already pushed him out of the kitchen. Sighing, he decided to read to pass some time. One page followed another and soon, Akashi was too engrossed in it. He was only snapped out of it when Kuroko gently wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck from behind the couch Akashi was sitting on, kissed his cheek and whispered, "It's done, Sei. Let's eat together."

_Tetsuya, you will be the death of me one day. Now, how am I supposed to keep my composure if you continue to surprise me like this?_

Lunch was eaten in a serene silence and after the table was cleaned and the dishes washed, the both of them were lounging on the couch together. Kuroko reading a book while Akashi contemplating on how to proceed with his plan.

_Oh, screw this!_

With that in mind, he opened his mouth and broke the silence.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Sei?"

Out of respect and like he was taught since childhood, Kuroko put down his book and looked at Akashi to show that he was giving Akashi his full attention. Akashi smiled at his politeness.

"Tetsuya," he began. "did you know that if a lover kisses different parts of his or her lover's body, they have different meanings?"

Completely intrigued, Kuroko put his book on top of the coffee table in front of them and scooted closer to Akashi. Akashi mentally smiled and yelled, _Score!_ But on the outside, he showed nothing.

"Really, Sei? I didn't know about that."

"Yes, it is true. For example," Akashi held Kuroko's right hand and gently kissed it. "a kiss on the hand means 'I adore you'."

Kuroko blushed but said nothing. Seeing no resistance, Akashi continued. He slowly crawled on top of Kuroko, causing the smaller male to half-lie, half-sit on the couch. He then lowered his head until it was on top of Kuroko's stomach. He gently lifted Kuroko's shirt and tenderly kissed his lover's stomach, causing Kuroko's blush to intensify.

"A kiss to the stomach means 'So sweet'."

He moved his head higher and stopped at Kuroko's left shoulder, planting another kiss there.

"A kiss on the shoulder means 'I'm here'."

Kuroko's face was as red as Akashi's head by now but the former refused to back down.

"I see. What about a kiss on the nose, Sei?"

Akashi smiled at his lover's defiance and promptly kissed the aforementioned spot.

"It means 'Too cute'. And so are you, love."

Kuroko blushed a deeper shade of red and Akashi continued to make this as romantic as possible. Not that it was hard, of course. He pecked Kuroko's cheek and whispered against his cheek, "This means 'Friend'."

Kuroko looked crestfallen at being referred as friends but before he could even lament on it, Akashi had already make him feel better and special by saying, "This means 'You're my everything'." and kissed Kuroko's forehead.

"S-Sei."

"Hmm?"

"N-Nothing."

Kuroko looked away but Akashi could more or less guess what his lover wanted. No, scratch that, he definitely knew what Kuroko wanted. But, he was determined to finish his little romantic act. Kuroko was surprised when Akashi lowered his head again but before he could comment anything, Akashi had kissed his neck so tenderly and with so much emotions that it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"This means 'I want you'."

Akashi's voice was husky with need and both of them suddenly could not ignore the sexual tension in the air. Akashi's eyes were half-lidded and slightly clouded with lust and Kuroko suddenly felt aroused. Suddenly, Kuroko smirked and said, "What about this then?"

He crashed his lips with Akashi's slightly chapped ones. Akashi was momentarily shocked but regained his bearing. The both of them kissed hungrily, desperate to feel each other. Hands were roaming and Akashi deepened the kiss by licking Kuroko's lower lip. Kuroko granted access and an age-old dance of fiery passion ensued.

Akashi won and he was more than glad to prod, explore and devour his lover completely while said lover could only moan and clutch at the person on top of him helplessly. Akashi's red orbs peered down at Kuroko's face intently, enjoying every shift of emotion and Kuroko, as if sensing the intense gaze, opened his eyes and found himself lost at the beautiful pair of red eyes. Like he had always been many times before.

When the need for air was too great to ignore, they parted and a thin string of saliva connected them. However, that too broke when the distance between them were too great for it. Kuroko's breaths were ragged and he was hungrily breathed in air, his face flushed while Akashi was more subtle about it.

Akashi leaned in to whisper at Kuroko's ears, "That meant 'I love you'."

Kuroko smiled and said, "I love you too, Sei."

Feeling his pants tightened to the point of hurting, Akashi wasted no time getting up and carried Kuroko bridal style. Kuroko let out a startled yelp at the sudden movement.

"S-Sei?"

"Now then, shall we continue this on the bed?"

"W-Wait, Sei. It's too early!"

"Nonsense, Tetsuya. There's no such thing as an early intercourse with your lover."

Kuroko sighed but relented.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you, Sei?"

"Love me, kiss me and never leave me."

Kuroko laughed.

"Hai, hai~"


	2. Kiss Me (Extra)

**Author's note: Due to demands and since I really, really look up to this author, I decided to make a continuation of the previous chapter which was really just them doing the deed. Review :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Takucchi  and Scarlet Aki-chin **

**Warning: This is my FIRST smut so it's bound to have something wrong or it displeases you. OOC!ness is also inevitable.**

**.**

**.**

Kiss Me ~ Extra ~

The door to their bedroom was opened with a loud bang due to the unnecessarily huge force used to open it. However, the owners of said room could not find it in themselves to care about such trivial matters. All that they could think and feel about were the hotness of the kiss and the growing urges to lose themselves completely in the sea of pleasure.

Akashi pushed Kuroko up against the wall and Kuroko responded positively by hooking his legs around Akashi's waist and his arms around Akashi's neck for better leverage, causing the former to growl slightly in approval. Shivers were sent down Kuroko's spine and he arched his back when Akashi trailed down his tongue along Kuroko's pale, unblemished neck, subconsciously offering more of himself to Akashi. Akashi then proceeded to nip, bite, lick, suck and kiss every inch of Kuroko's neck, leaving none untouched.

He bit down at a spot where Kuroko's neck joined his shoulder and Kuroko let out a lustful moan, exciting Akashi even more and making him sucked the spot harder. Akashi smirked seeing Kuroko's lustful face and Kuroko decided to torture Akashi by grinding their hips together. Both of them were obviously affected by the sudden movement at the way Kuroko moaned and Akashi groaned.

Akashi looked at his lover's smug face for being able to throw Akashi off balance. Akashi smirked darkly and huskily whispered at Kuroko's ear, "You shouldn't have done that, love. I will make sure that you won't even be able to get up of the bed after this." Instead of blushing heavily like he expected, Kuroko just replied with a smirk of his own and a sassy reply.

"Then make me, Bakashi."

Akashi wasted no time latching his mouth onto Kuroko's and once again, their tongues fought for dominance though both of them knew who would win. Akashi quickly but expertly maneuvered them to the queen-sized bed and quickly laid them down with him on top of Kuroko. Kuroko was lying on his back with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed while Akashi was supporting himself with one knee bent on the edge of the bed while the other was straight.

Not once was the kiss broken except for short intervals for air but neither of them minded it as for them, it was more important to satisfy the primal urges inside their very core. Akashi broke off first from their frenzied kiss, causing Kuroko to let a whine escape from his swollen, red lips. Akashi merely chuckled and said, "Impatient, aren't we? We can't have sex with our clothes on, Tetsuya." He paused, pondering the possibilities. "Well, maybe we could but that's for another day."

He leaned in and whispered, "Today, I want to see you naked and writhing underneath me, love. Or should I just let you keep your clothes on and test that theory today?" Kuroko shivered subconsciously. Akashi's normal velvety voice was already a problem for his heart but when his lover's voice was husky, it was a major turn on for Kuroko. Kuroko lifted his body slightly, using his elbow to support himself and Akashi reeled back, curious on what the smaller male was up to.

While waiting for Kuroko to speak up, Akashi let his hungry eyes roamed Kuroko's entire being. His ragged breathing, his long eyelashes, his glazed eyes, his tousled hair, his partially unbuttoned shirt that was revealing his chest and neck that was generously decorated with hickeys. _Mine. _A voice deep within Akashi said. _All mine._

Kuroko sensed the gaze but he was determined to not be the only one affected by hormones. He looked at Akashi and uttered two very, very dangerous sentence, "Do you want to dress me or do you want to undress me? Which is it?"

Akashi's eyes flashed dangerously and a certain glint could be seen in his eyes. Kuroko knew that glint all too well. It was there every time they had sex. He shuddered but goading Akashi was worth it. The undeniable amount of pleasure that he would receive later made him shivered in excitement.

"That's was a dangerous move, love."

Before Kuroko could retort, Akashi had pinned Kuroko down and relentlessly kiss him. The shocked male could only moan into the bruising kiss and let his lover take the lead, not that he minded. It was always Akashi that top and lead every time they made love. His mind was clouded with ecstasy that he barely notice Akashi had taken both his and Kuroko's shirts off and threw them haphazardly somewhere in the room. He also belatedly realized that his head was now on top of a pillow. _When did he move us upwards? _Kuroko thought.

Akashi trailed down butterfly kisses from Kuroko's lips all the way to his stomach. When he reached it, Akashi again started the ritual of marking his lover's stomach while Kuroko could only moan, writhe and clutch Akashi's hair helplessly. But when Akashi dipped his tongue to Kuroko's navel, Kuroko nearly screamed in pleasure and he subconsciously clawed at Akashi's back, leaving long red lines. Akashi smirked and continued to abuse the navel. His hand wandered down and he softly stroke the bulge at Kuroko's pants.

"My, my. Barely anything but you are already this hard, Tetsuya."

"S-Stop teas-sing me, Sei."

"I wouldn't even dream of it."

Kuroko knew his lover was definitely teasing him so he used his greatest weapon that everyone feared, even Akashi. The puppy eyes. He jutted out his bottom lips and with his eyes teary from Akashi's ministrations, it was perfect.

"Sei, I want you. I want you in me now."

Akashi was stunned by it and suddenly his pants felt 10 sizes tighter. Kuroko inwardly grinned. He did not mind begging if it meant getting what he wanted but of course, that privilege only belonged to Akashi. Akashi growled and practically ripped his and Kuroko's pants as well as boxers, sending them flying away to a corner of the room.

Akashi took a moment to let his eyes devour the feast beneath him and he smiled softly. No matter how many times he had seen it and had sex with his beloved, it still felt like it was their first time. He tore his gaze away to reach to their nightstand. He opened the second drawer and took out a bottle of lube, closing it after. He unscrewed the cap and coated three fingers with the lube generously. He did not want his beloved to be hurt during intercourse, after all. He also spread some at Kuroko's entrance so that it will be easier for him to slide his fingers in. He looked at Kuroko and asked, "Ready?"

Kuroko nodded.

Akashi spread Kuroko's legs and slowly slid in one finger while watching for the shift of emotions in Kuroko's face so that he could adjust the speed and amount of fingers. Kuroko squirmed lightly at the uncomfortable feeling of something foreign inside him but he endured. Akashi slid the finger in and out of Kuroko and sometimes, he curled it to stretch Kuroko. Kuroko let out a noise at the slight pain the action but still did not resist.

Soon, another finger was added and this time, he used a scissoring motion as well. More tears prickled Kuroko's eyes and Akashi nearly stopped but, Kuroko nodded at him, a silent request for Akashi to continue. Akashi began peppering kisses at Kuroko's neck to avert his attention and it seemed to work. That was until Akashi added the third finger.

Kuroko moaned outright in pain. They had not made love in a long time so he was not used to being stretched so wide. Akashi quickly gave him a deep kiss to distract him and when they parted, Akashi leaned his forehead against Kuroko's and whispered, "Sorry, love but I have to make sure that you are prepared. I don't want to hurt you."

Kuroko only nodded, not trusting his voice.

Akashi began to thrust faster the fingers faster and harder from all angles, searching for Kuroko's sweet spot. When he hit it dead on, Kuroko let out a long moan. Akashi grinned in victory.

"Found it."

This cycle repeated for several times until Kuroko gave the green light for Akashi to enter him. Akashi withdrew his fingers and spread Kuroko's legs wider and positioned himself in front of Kuroko's entrance. He slowly slid in until he was fully sheathed inside Kuroko. Kuroko moaned and arched his back at the feeling of fullness while Akashi slightly groaned at the tight and hot feeling that enveloped him.

"F-Fuck, so tight. Tetsuya, are you okay?"

"Please give me a moment, Sei."

Akashi waited for Kuroko to adjust to his size and after a few moments and an experimented roll that nearly made Akashi snapped, Kuroko said, "Move." Normally, Akashi would kill or at least threaten anyone that dared to command him but since it was Kuroko, he let it slide. He slowly pulled out until it was only the tip that remained and suddenly, he slammed into Kuroko and hit his prostate deadly. Both of them moaned and the movements of hip grew more erratic.

"F-Faster, S-Sei. H-Harder."

Akashi's response was to slam harder into Kuroko that made him howl in pleasure. Akashi hook Kuroko's waist around his waist and Kuroko clutched at Akashi's shoulders like they were his lifeline. Akashi found the new position granted him more access and his pace was almost animalistic. Kuroko clawed at Akashi's back, neither of them minding the red lines. Akashi tilted Kuroko's head upwards and the kissing frenzy began once more.

"S-Sei. Ngh… Ahh…"

"T-Tetsuya."

Pleasure coursed through their veins and both of them felt like they were in seventh heaven, neither wanting it to end. But the tight coil winding itself in their stomachs begged to differ. Akashi knew he was close and Kuroko was too but he would be damned if he was the one to release first. So, he sped up and hit Kuroko's sweet spot with more force, leaving Kuroko to scream in pleasure.

"S-Sei, I-I'm close…"

"Cum, Tetsuya."

Akashi slammed into Kuroko and the latter arched his back, his mouth opened in a silent scream. The walls around Akashi suddenly tightened and after a few more thrusts, he emptied himself inside Kuroko. Waves of ecstasy coursed through them and Akashi collapsed beside Kuroko, not wanting to crush the younger male. They stayed silent to regain their bearing and soon, their breathings returned to normal. Akashi did not pull out as he like to stay there as long as he could and Kuroko did not like the empty feeling whenever Akashi pulled out from him.

Akashi propped up one elbow and leaned his head against it, wanting to see how Kuroko was doing. Kuroko looked at him back and his face was glowing from the aftermaths of sex.

"That was…" Kuroko started.

"…amazing." Akashi finished.

They stared at each other before laughter escaped their lips. After it died down, Akashi was lying on his back and Kuroko's head was on his chest. Even though they were sweaty, neither minded and they snuggled together. Akashi's arm wrapped around Kuroko's lithe body.

"Sei."

"Hmm?"

Sleep was overcoming him but Kuroko was determined to say it. He lifted his head and said, "I love you, Sei." After that, his head promptly fell down and he succumbed to the clutches of sleepiness. Akashi smiled gently and gently kissed on top of Kuroko's head.

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

He closed his eyes and joined his lover in dreamland.


	3. Kiss Me (Future)

**Author's note: Well, I'm very curious about m-preg and some of mmy friends want me to write one so... here you are. Review :)**

**Special thanks to: ****Alexandra Kyouki, Lilyka ****and ****Tetchin**** for helping with some parts of the story _**

**Warnings: Contains m-preg that I don't know anything about and some characters are OOC! **

**.**

**.**

Kiss Me ~ Future ~

Akashi Seijuro pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to prevent the incoming headache that was caused by the imbeciles that he would like to call his subordinates. Seriously! How on earth can a simple excursion to one of their _smaller_ factories resulted in a big mess and a giant explosion? He did not even bother to listen to the details and immediately told them to clean up the mess.

He adjusted his reading glasses but his eyesight was getting more and more blurry, a sign that he was tired. He so desperately wanted to take a rest but one glance at the paperwork almost towering over him said otherwise. Suddenly, he had the sudden urge to just burn all the paperwork while laughing maniacally. He found himself reaching for the flamethrower and he quickly snapped himself out of it.

_No!_ He thought. _Focus, Seijuro! The faster you get this done, the more time you can spend with Tetsuya._

With that thought in mind, his wavering resolve was restored and he was determined to defeat the bane of his existence. The paperwork. He would be damned if he lose to some papers. Since he always win, he was always right. He signed and read the papers in a demonic speed that would have made the fastest runner in the world proud. A sudden knock on the door brought him back to the world of the living. Without glancing up from his work, he said, "Come in."

"Sei?"

The red head looked up at the sweet voice of his husband or in Akashi's more preferred term, wife and he smiled at the sight of light blue hair in between the small opening of the door. Kuroko Tetsuya or more appropriately, Akashi Tetsuya had opened the door slightly and poked his head inside.

"Ano… Is this a bad time, Sei?"

"No, it's fine. Is there something wrong, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya opened the door wider and waddled inside across the room to the chair that Seijuro was currently seating on. Seijuro's smile grew wider at the sight of Tetsuya's bulging stomach that could barely be covered by the shirt he wore. When Tetsuya was in front of Seijuro, the latter gently pulled him to sit on his lap, wrapped his arms around him and started caressing his stomach.

"Is there something wrong, love? Is it the babies?"

Yes, he, Akashi Tetsuya was pregnant with twins. At first, they thought it was impossible but with the advanced medical technology, they were able to make the impossible possible, Male pregnancies. Granted, it was only affordable by few but Seijuro did not mind paying the absurdly high price as long as Tetsuya's wish to be able to conceive their children was fulfilled and it was worth it seeing Tetsuya smiling and cooing at their unborn children everyday.

They got married when they were twenty-three years old , Seijuro's father finally, finally relenting and approved of his son's sexuality. It also helped that Tetsuya was polite and endured everything the senior Akashi threw at them. In the end, Tetsuya was now a favourite of both the Akashis and even more so when the news of his pregnancy was spread.

It was hard at first and had to go through many failed attempts to successfully impregnate Tetsuya, of course, but they persevered and finally, a few weeks after Tetsuya's twenty-fifth birthday, Midorima Shintaro, their ex-middle school classmate who also worked as their family's doctor declared that Tetsuya was two months pregnant with twins. Seijuro was overjoyed by the news and needless to say, they celebrated it by throwing a big party where they invited their ex-classmates, ex-schoolmates and ex-upperclassmen. Of course, there was also an after party that involved a naked Seijuro, a naked Tetsuya and a bed.

"…i? Sei? Are you listening to me?"

Seijuro broke out of his trip down the memory lane and smiled apologetically at Tetsuya. He gently gripped the hand that was waved in front of his face. He then took off his reading glasses, not wanting them to interrupt when he and Tetsuya kissed later.

"Hmm?"

"I've been trying to catch your attention for the past few minutes. Are you sure you're alright, Sei?"

Seijuro kissed Tetsuya's palm and replied, "I'm fine, love. So, what were you saying?" The dark bags under Seijuro's eyes said otherwise but Tetsuya let go of the matter, not wanting to argue with his husband. He brightened up and said, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Sei…"

And was immediately cut off with a "You can never bother me. I will listen to anything Tetsuya wants to say."

Tetsuya smiled gently and continued, "I wanted to show you something or rather, feel something."

He then took one of Seijuro's hand and put it on top of his stomach. After that, he began to gently stroke and cooed at his stomach. Intrigued, Seijuro let the events unfold. Tetsuya looked so happy while doing it which was a good thing in his book.

Then suddenly, he felt it. Kicks. It was barely noticeable but it was still there. Seijuro lifted his hand in the air and stared at it in wonder. After a few seconds, he directed his gaze and attention at Tetsuya's stomach. _They're alive._ That was all Seijuro could think of. Of course, he knew that their children were alive inside Tetsuya but knowing and experiencing it yourself were different matters altogether.

Seeing that his husband was speechless, Tetsuya cupped his face and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Seijuro was snapped out of his shocked state and Tetsuya said, "I know you've been busy lately, Sei. But I really wanted to share moments of their first kicks together with you. You are their Papa, after all."

Seijuro felt that no words could convey his gratitude and happiness so he let his actions proved it. He kissed Tetsuya passionately and the blue haired man responded well. He hugged Tetsuya as tight as he could and thought, _I don't know what I did to deserve you, Tetsuya but I will cherish you forever._

They parted for air but Seijuro continued to hug Tetsuya as if he was afraid that if he let go, then Tetsuya would disappear forever. After a few moments of silence, Seijuro opened his mouth to speak.

"Tetsuya."

When his words were met with silence, he glanced down to see that Tetsuya was already asleep, probably tired from all the excitement. He gently shifted Tetsuya's position on his lap so that he would be more comfortable and then kissed his temple. He lightly stroke the bulge and softly said, "I don't know if I will be a good father to the both of you but," he paused and looked at Tetsuya. "I'm sure that if your mother is by my side then I'll be fine." Kicks responded his words and he smiled before he dozed off.

.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Rawr! I'm gonna catch you!"

Shrieks and screams filled the place and a few people could be seen running around the huge garden of the Akashi Manor. Three of them were adults with blonde hair and golden eyes, navy blue hair and dark blue eyes as well as dark red hair and red eyes respectively while the last two were children had light blue hair and blood red hair respectively. The interesting thing was that both the children had the same heterochromatic eyes. Their right eyes being blue and the other were red.

"Hah! Caught you, Seijicchi!"

Kise Ryota, the blonde, grabbed the boy with light blue hair and lifted him up so that the boy's back was to his chest and since the five-year-old boy was noticeably shorter than him, the poor boy's legs could only flail helplessly in the air.

"Ahh! Seiji!"

"Kazuya-nii, help!"

Pretending to be an evil overlord, Kise laughed maniacally and said, "Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, capture Kazuyacchi!"

Kagami, the man with dark red hair, and Aomine, the navy blue haired man, grinned as they understood what Kise was trying to do. They slowly walked over to Kazuya in a threatening way. What they did not know was that the red haired boy did not only inherit his father's looks but his personality as well. So, when the eerily familiar menacing and old aura exuded from the child, the three of them knew they were dead or at least, in a very, very deep trouble. Coupled by the father's overprotective tendencies, maybe Seijuro would at least allow them to write a will.

Kazuya glared at them and said, "You meanies! Put Seiji down!"

Kise slowly and gently put the light blue haired boy down and he immediately hid behind his brother's back. Kazuya turned his head slightly towards his younger twins' direction but his eyes never left the three adults.

"Seiji, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

Kazuya smiled but it turned to a terrifying smirk, just like Seijuro's.

"How dare you harm Seiji?"

"Now, now, Kazuya, we were just-eeeppp!"

Aomine shrieked like a little girl when out of nowhere, Kazuya pulled out a pair of red scissors and threw it with deadly accuracy at them. The scissors went sailing through the air and embedded itself deep into a tree trunk. The adults' eyes widen in horror seeing such a small kid had such amazing aim and strength but when they turned back to face Kazuya, they saw they he had taken out more scissors.

Kazuya smiled sadistically and said, "Let's play with Scissors-san and his family, shall we?"

At one moment, two children were staring at three adults but at the next, one of the children were chasing said adults while laughing maniacally and throwing scissors all over the place. Seiji could only sweatdrop as he was greeted with the sight of three fully grown adults running away from a five-year-old.

"Kazuya! Seiji! Where are you?"

Seeing that his older twin brother was too busy to reply their father, he answered for the both of them.

"We're here, Papa."

Seijuro walked to his youngest son's side and raised an eyebrow at the sight of his oldest son laughing maniacally. He turned towards Seiji and looked at him expectantly.

"Kazuya-nii is angry that Ryota-oji, Taiga-oji and Daiki-oji captured me and wanted to harm me but it was just a game, Papa."

Seijuro' s mind went blank after the word 'harm' was uttered. All that registered in his mind were someone tried to harm his son and that person would die a slow, painful death. As expected, he joined the fray and now, the three men had to run away from two scissor-wielding maniac. Again, Seiji sweatdropped and he figured that only his Mama could save those three. No one could win against his Mama, after all. Not even his Papa.

Just as he was about to turn around and go find his Mama, a soft voice permeated through the air.

"Seiji, have you seen the others? It's almost lunch time."

Tetsuya walked towards his son but was stopped short after he heard Seiji's reply to his question.

"Papa and Kazuya-nii are currently chasing after Daiki-oji, Ryota-oji and Taiga-oji because they apparently wanted to harm me when we were playing. Oh, and they are throwing scissors at them too."

Tetsuya's eyes widen and he grabbed one of Seiji's hands.

"Well, why don't we find them before they kill someone?"

They walked around to find the aforementioned people and found them at another garden and all of them froze seeing the frown on Tetsuya's face. Tetsuya frowned deeper when he realized that they were dealing the final blow. Seijuro and Kazuya started to sweat bullets while their victims snickered. The snickers died down when the frown was directed at them.

"Sei, I thought you were more mature than this."

"Tetsuya, you have to understand. These three were trying to harm Seiji."

Kazuya nodded in agreement and shouts of "No, we're not!" and "Pawn them, Kuroko!" were promptly ignored. Tetsuya sighed.

"They were just playing a game. No one was going to get hurt." He looked at Kazuya sharply which made the boy flinched. "And why do you have so many scissors with you, Kazuya?"

"Papa gave them to me the other day, Mama."

Tetsuya looked at Seijuro in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Tetsuya, one of their teachers was incompetent and did not know her place so I told Kazuya to teach her a lesson."

"Yeah! She even called Seiji a ghost!"

Tetsuya's eyes blazed in anger and Seijuro and Kazuya just knew they were in big trouble.

"From this day onward, I am banning all scissors in this house."

"Even mine?" Seijuro asked.

"Yes, even yours."

"You can't do that, Tetsuya."

"Oh, yes I can. Because if you don't do it, then you are free to sleep with Nigou."

Seijuro flinched and he reluctantly put all his scissors on top of Tetsuya's outstretched hand, Kazuya doing the same.

"Good. Now, let's eat. I'm sure all of you are hungry."

A series of agreement were heard and all of them walked back towards the mansion. Seijuro watched as his 'wife' patiently deals with their children's antics and let out a peaceful smile.

_No matter where or when, I will always love you, Tetsuya._


End file.
